


| at the mercy of fate |

by Alexander_Chalamet



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Ageusia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Bottom Damon Salvatore, Brutality, Caroline Forbes Beta, Daddy Issues, Damon Salvatore Centric, Damon Salvatore Omega, Domination, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Giuseppe Salvatore Alfa, Hayley Marshall Beta, Hurt Damon Salvatore, Katherine Pierce Alfa, Klaus Mikaelson Alfa, Lawyers, Lucien Castle Alfa, M/M, Office, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Top Klaus Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Chalamet/pseuds/Alexander_Chalamet
Summary: Damon is a 26-year-old Beta. At least formally. Effectively, he shows the weakest gender in the social hierarchy, but thanks to his intelligence and self-discipline, he managed to deceive everyone around him. Leastways for now. When an Alpha appears in his life, everything changes....
Relationships: Damon Salvatore & Giuseppe Salvatore, Damon Salvatore/Original Male Character(s), Katherine Pierce/Damon Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. | initium |

**Author's Note:**

> This is Omegaverse AU, so if You don't like this kind of content, please, don't go any further.  
> I don't own the character of The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.  
> The whole story is placed in alternative universe, modern one, just like ours.  
> In this story Damon does not have a brother - Stefan. He's an only child. He also has an ageusia.  
> There is a short life story of Damon at the very beginning, so everything is clear, so I recommend reading it. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Omegaverse AU, so if You don't like this kind of content, please, don't go any further.  
> I don't own the character of The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.  
> The whole story is placed in alternative universe, modern one, just like ours.  
> In this story Damon does not have a brother - Stefan. He's an only child. He also has an ageusia.  
> There is a short life story of Damon at the very beginning, so everything is clear, so I recommend reading it. :)

The story of young Damon Salvatore:

Damon is the son of Giuseppe Salvatore - a prominent lawyer - who founded the city's best commercial law firm, Salvatore Law Firm. Already as a child, the patron's son drew attention to himself when, at the age of just over nine, he showed extraordinary interest in the legal system, as well as remarkable ability to use words.

His childhood, however, was not as rosy as it might seem. Damon was born on an Omega, which Alpha Salvatore was unable to survive; he dreamed of an heir, of an equal son who would follow in his footsteps, taking over his company in the past. Giuseppe did not want anyone to take advantage of the fact that Damon is an Omega, and that is why he gave him special supplements from his childhood to reduce the activity of his scent glands. The father made sure that his son pretended to be Beta and concealed his identity all the time, explaining to him at every step how important it was that no one would ever know the truth.

To make sure Damon didn't want to oppose him, he had to make Damon believe that being an Omega was wrong. So at every step, he tried to prove to him that the lower social class was something that was not worthy, something worse that should be avoided.  
Taking various medications for so many years meant that Damon's body was never able to fully develop, and the young man never had a proper heat. Only once in his life, curious about what heat actually looks like, he gave up his medication when his father was away on a business trip. This action was fatal, however, because the young Salvatore was quickly taken to the hospital because of too severe pain and fever, which had to be artificially eliminated with special drugs, and the pain with a large amount of morphine. After this, Damon not only never stopped taking his father's medication again, but also doubled the dose.

Damon ambitiously followed in his father's footsteps, honing his Latin, knowledge and skills necessary to become a lawyer in the future, and to succeed Giuseppe. As a young man he was distinguished not only by his unusual ambition, but also by his appearance; genetics mocked him not only by endowing him with Omega's gender, but also with augesia.

His matha - Lillian - gave her life to bring him into the world. Giuseppe blamed him for the death of his beloved, and he was never able to love his son.  
Damon did not drop out of law school, which he graduated with honors from his father at the age of twenty-four. Along with obtaining a diploma and legal qualifications, he was able to work on a doctorate, as well as take up a high position in his father's company, where he works to this day.  
He also cares about his secret, daily piercing himself with drugs that mask the scent of Omega, so that no one knows who he really is. Due to the fact that he pretended to be Beta, he decided to make his lie credible, finding partners for one-night-adventures among Omega himself.

___________

“I announce the closure of the trial.” Said the older man, seated in the center of the room, in the space reserved for the presiding judge. ” The judgment is final and not subject to appeal. Please diverge.”

After these words, everyone present in the room rose from their seats, waiting for the judge to leave the room. It was only when it actually happened that it was possible to disperse, and the murmur of conversations could be heard in the room.

“Congratulations, Damon.” The black-haired man heard right to his ear and a moment later felt the author of the statement patting him on the back. “Finally, you can take your time off.”  
“Thanks, Marshall.” Salvatore replied and looked at the attractive dark-haired woman standing in front of him. “I cannot. You know me. I never have a day off. Besides, there is another case waiting for me.”

“Seriously?” Hayley gave him a surprised look. “You made an appointment with the client before you knew the judge's verdict?”  
“Let's say I had a feeling I was going to win this case.” Damon winked at her, then turned on his heel and headed for the exit from the courtroom.

In fact, he has not yet made an appointment with the next client. But he knew full well from Nathaniel, his father’s best friend, that Giuseppe was already preparing another case for him. He, in turn, was about to return to the company and meet with him to provide him with detailed information. Raven never liked crowds, but thankfully the crowd had already shrunk a bit during his brief chat with his secretary. So he could walk calmly, avoiding any unnecessary touch from others, and go to the exit of the court.

***

Twenty minutes later Salvatore got out of the car right after putting it in the underground garage, then headed for the elevator, and after a few more minutes he went to his office.

Father had announced a meeting in the morning, so he knew that she should wait for him in his office. He glanced at the watch on his slender left wrist. 4 p.m. for five. So he had a moment before the owner of the entire building burst into his large, glass and, of course, modern office. 

The man decided to use it to drink a few sips of water from the glass bottle on his desk, and to check that all the documents were in place. Fortunately they were; Damon did not tolerate disorder, and his both apartment and office was always perfectly clean.

He adjusted the cufflinks and cuffs on his shirt, which he usually did when he was only slightly nervous. But let's face it. Meetings with his father always evoked unpleasant thoughts and feelings in him. If he could, he would have merely texted him or had used an intermediary, such as his secretary Hayley or Katherine - his assistant. However, he was not able to do so, so he assumed an impenetrable expression on his face.

He was also breathing calmly, evenly. His father was unpredictable, and he was paying as much attention to detail as he was. So he surely would have noticed right away if his chest started moving faster than the average person’s. He, in turn, could not find any reasonable explanation for this situation. Even if he could... Well. His father could not be fooled. This one would know perfectly well that he was the one who planted the dynamite.

Just behind the door was already Giuseppe. His father, not disappointing Damon a bit, entered his office, of course, as if to himself. How could it be otherwise? After all, Giuseppe Salvatore owned the whole place and it was he, who was in charge here, not letting the young heir forget it.

Raven slowly turned to him, showing that he was ready to listen to him. Knowing fully well that his father was staring at him intensely, he looked at his blue eyes, just like his own ones.

Salvatore Senior cleared his throat subtly, and after a short while he focused his cold gaze on his son.  
“Welcome.” He muttered, lifting his head a little so that the line of his chin rose. “I have a case for you.”

Giuseppe stepped closer and gently placed his briefcase on the elegant desk made of glass. Then he began to pull out three files of documents, packed in separate, transparent folders.

“Here you have all the information you need in three document sleeves. I'll give you the rest tomorrow. Alternatively, the secretary will. At the very beginning, this should be enough for you.” Salvatore Senior explained matter-of-factly, keeping eye contact with Damon this whole time.

Damon nodded politely in greeting, saying "Father" for short. However, he did not look at the briefcase the man brought until the man took out three more document sleeves with files of documents relating to what was probably another case.

He did not comment on the matter. And so it was not subject to any discussion. Like it or not, he had to deal with what his father had prepared for him. No matter how difficult the case was and how much he couldn't lose. He also did not mention anything about the further part of the documents. He did not believe his father would continue to care for it. He had given him enough time this week. 

Damon would probably just instruct Hayley or Katherine to get the rest of papers. Eventually his father's assistant. Nobody in the company would dare to question the requests of the person in his position. Nobody but Giuseppe, possibly Nathaniel.

For a moment Giuseppe allowed himself to stop the glance struggle to be able to assess his son's appearance. Or maybe it wasn't about the appearance itself, but the fact that he just wanted to look at him to find out how he felt about the raven-haired man that day.

But Damon didn't flinch as his father looked across his entire body, as if deliberately trying to find something to stick on. Because surely not worry. The sometimes visible hickeys on the collarbones, bruises or abrasions never worried him in his life. And Nathaniel has already made an effort to leave them on the pale skin of the young Omega.

“What was going on in the courtroom?” Older Salvatore allowed himself to ask the question, though he already knew the answer. However, he wanted the younger man to tell him about any details of the solution to the case that he was dealing with. It was obvious that the father knew these facts long ago, but he wanted to hear about it from his son.

Raven almost snorted when he heard the question. He knew perfectly well that his father had known about everything for a long time, that he had learned about the trial, presumably before he had left the courthouse. So the question was funny in some way. Yet the older and taller man apparently wanted to hear his son summarize the case again. He could hardly see any sense in his actions. He lifted his chin a little higher, still maintaining eye contact with the man.

“The jury found Mr. Blackwood innocent after all the evidence was presented, as well as the closing speech.” He said in a voice devoid of any emotion, as if announcing that he had eaten an apple or a carrot for breakfast. “The presiding judge acceded to this method of solving the case and there was no conviction and the client was acquitted.”

Young Salvatore knew that winning the case was not a cause for joy or pride. It was just an undeniable fact that he was going to win the case. It was as obvious as the sun would rise tomorrow and Nathaniel would hit his ass tonight. So he did not expect any words of praise, a note of pride in his father's voice, or a pat on the back. For as long as he could remember, his successes were never celebrated, and his failures were always reproached or punished, depending on their size.

When Senior finally heard what he wanted to hear, he nodded slowly in the form of announcing the acceptance of the information. He cleared his throat and spoke:  
"I hope this case ..." He paused to nod at the papers he had brought “will end the same way.” He gave the young man a pointed look, one eyebrow raised in the process. He knew that he would not hear any objection from him, and even expected quick assurances that it would be so.

Damon, contrary to his father's expectations, which he had no idea about, did not immediately assure him that, of course, he would win the case. It was obvious to him that he would do whatever he could to win the latest case, even if he did not know yet what it was about. The briefcase was still on his desk at last, untouched.

So instead of reassurances, he simply nodded, his eyes never leaving the taller man's blue irises. Damon was intelligent and capable, something his father never seemed to notice. Or maybe his hatred for his son had already gone so far that he simply couldn't appreciate him even when he repeatedly brought huge profits to his own business?

Damon always followed his father’s orders, which was very convenient for Giuseppe. At least in such cases, he thought, he was good for something at all. Fortunately, his kid was quite composed and gifted, and thus made up for the shortcomings in other, no less important areas. Sometimes, after a success of Damon in court, Giuseppe felt like saying that he was fit for this ONLY.

But he knew he couldn't overdo the pressure and demotivation of his own child either. Specific reprimands, however, were indicated in specific situations, which Giuseppe had no doubt about.

Although it should be noted that the man was not fully aware of when these "specific moments" are and how much he can afford. This is what made even if he meant well, it turned out badly. On the other hand, he did not necessarily want to be an exemplary father, not to Raven himself. The picture he created for the others was fine, and according to it, Giuseppe was considered a good parent. What is what, but he has always been able to create perfect appearances.

“The date of the hearing is equal to five weeks. However, I think three weeks will be enough for you, so try to get ready as soon as possible.” He said in a tone that could not bear any objection. He felt some strange satisfaction in putting the emphasis on his son. And it was even more for him to watch him struggle with his tasks and, interestingly, succeed. Giuseppe was definitely not raising his son, he was just training him. Sad but true.

“Of course.” This time black-haired man had already confirmed when his father told him to get ready in three weeks. If the case is difficult, it will make his work much harder. If it's easy.... Tch. When was the last time he got an easy case? Maybe when he was fifteen and he was just getting to know how to function in court. However, ever since he started working at Salvatore Law Firm, he has been constantly dumped in cases that required effort and hard work from him. Luckily he was a workaholic.

“That's all, I assume, so if you don't mind, I will read the documents now and start working.” Damon said after a moment, walking behind his desk and opening his briefcase. At first glance, he could tell that the client was accused of using confidential information. It sounds trivial, but it is a serious objection and Salvatore junior was well aware of it. He could feel see the satisfaction in his father's irises, even though he wasn't looking at him right now.

He looked at him after a while later just to make sure that the man had already arranged everything he wanted and was about to leave his office, as he expected. As well as the fact that Katherine will burst in, who, from what he knew earlier, was chatting with Hayley in the vestibule of his office and at the work station of Beta.

Sometimes Giuseppe thought he was too cold and demanding of Damon. Sometimes he felt a bit of pity for the boy, and even felt somewhere deep inside a form of remorse. And then he had a reflection that this young Omega had destroyed his life, that from the beginning it had been one big misunderstanding. All of Giuseppe's empathetic feelings vanished at such moments, and anger took their place. Though maybe after all these years there was not so much anger in him anymore, but just non-diminishing irritation.

It was just difficult for him to summon the strength to treat Damon as a dream son, which he simply wasn't. He sighed heavily, then cleared his throat significantly, covering his mouth with his fisted hand.

“Do not let me down.” He said, fighting with himself not to add the word "again" to the end. He allowed himself to move his gaze over the whole silhouette of his son, judging him in all its glory. He did not look like a typical Omega, visually he was closer at least to Beta, which he claimed to be. But no. Bad luck wanted Lillian to give him an Omega, a goddamn weak Omega at the bottom of the ranks. What did he do to deserve such a humiliation?

As he thought about it, Giuseppe turned gracefully on his heel and headed for the exit. Before he left the room, however, he had one last glance at his son. “See you on Tuesday.” He muttered, then disappeared through the door.

Salvatore Junior never knew what exactly was on his father's mind as he stared at him all the time. Maybe he notices some physical shortcomings in his son? The fact that this one is not in the best shape lately or his sore and tense shoulder? What Nathaniel had left on it, he hid this morning. So what does he see and what is in his head? A picture of his mother dying in his childbirth? Or is he imagining himself ripping his heart out, though in reality it's impossible to do this with just bare hands.

He did not have time to reply to his father’s ominous goodbye. Tuesdays. Ah. His favorite days of the week. Lovely. It was going to be another dull evening where Giuseppe would be willing to show him at all costs that he was useless. Or maybe this time it will also invite part of the Salvatore dynasty? More relatives for a bigger party? He didn't know that. But, unfortunately, he will find out soon.

***

“Ainsworth owes everything to herself.” Damon said, resting his left, elbow bent arm behind his head. “She earned money for school cleaning offices. She reached the top in an Alpha-dominated industry. N'est pas personnel.”

The man frowned slightly as he glanced at Katherinelying on the satin sheets next to him. His right hand was still in the storm of her brown curls. He played with one strand casually, winding it around his finger, then dissolving it and starting all over again. He glanced over her shapely figure, obscured by satin and good quality cotton.

“We must take this situation extremely seriously.” Salvatore sighed, pushing his hand out for a moment from under his head to wipe his tired eyes and face with it, then returning to his previous position. He hadn't spoken to Katherine about the case his father had given him yet. So he guessed that the girl would want to know more details, even if theoretically they were already after working hours, and she seemed more interested in himself than in another case in court.

Katherine listened to him only partially. More than the case itself, she was interested in the man himself. Yes, she had recorded his words and processed them to some extent, but she certainly wasn't paying full attention to it. After they got out of bed, they had time to discuss the next task. At least, that was what she told herself.

Now they should focus on themselves, with an emphasis on their bodies. And these were tightly knotted together. Although in principle, it was just a woman that wrapped her body around the black-haired man’s one. She threw her leg over his hips and put her arm around him at the level of the chest.

Her hot lips were millimeters from her lover's neck, which he could feel in the form of warm air irritating his skin. Anyway, time and time again she just moved her lips along the column of her partner's neck, sometimes allowing herself to play with her teeth.

The man trembled slightly, as the woman spoke again, her warm breath irritated his skin in that sensitive spot. With the teeth clenching on his body, Salvatore found it harder and harder to actually focus on his work. Someone looking at them would probably immediately say that the trial to do so itself was at least a sin. After all, there was a beautiful woman lying next to him, willing and ready to play, and he did not give her his full attention.

There could also heard her soft grunts from time to time, caused by the pleasant caress of her head. She could have spent ages in this position, she was sure of it.  
“We take each case seriously. “ She muttered. She also rose slightly so that she could look at the man from under the bull without any problems.

“Don't suggest to me here that we can lose. We'll win it as usual.” She added after a few seconds. She allowed herself to shrug her shoulders as if she were announcing the most obvious thing in the world. 

“I didn't suggest anything like that.” He looked at her seriously. “Nevertheless, it is a serious matter and we must treat it as such. The customer bought Edson's pharmaceutical stock prior to the FBI's positive decision….”

After a moment she lifted herself up to change position to one, where she was sitting on his hips. She rested her hands on his chest, digging her nails into him. She looked deep into his eyes, moving her ass suggestively. "We're not here today to do work, are we?" She raised one eyebrow questioningly.

He didn't have time to say anything else, for after a while Katherine was straddling his hips, and her nails were pressed against his skin through the thin fabric of his shirt in such an exciting way. His hands instinctively moved almost immediately to her thighs, which he stroked suggestively, completely non-violently. The pupils of the silverly blue eyes dilated. Now Miss Pierce has definitely managed to get what remains of his attention. All thoughts about the work evaporated along with the seductive movement of his hips, which he felt in his loins, and he sighed.

Damon moved his hands from his subordinate's thighs to her hips. For a brief moment he only looked into her eyes, thereby increasing the tension between them, and in the next second, using force, to completely change their position. Now he was at the top, his hands resting on both sides of the girl's head. His narrow hips were still between her slender thighs. The face, in turn, was only a few centimeters from her face.

"Come on, Miss Katherine," he said, raising his left eyebrow, the thumb of one hand gently stroking her full, lower lip. “You have a truly amazing talent for distracting me.” The man slid his thumb back to her chin to lift her slightly, and then brushed her soft lips with his own, not deciding to kiss her right away. They had time, they were in no hurry. So he wanted this moment to last as long as possible.

Katherine purred delightfully, feeling the man's firm touch. She stared at him with her mesmerizing gaze and thus started a kind of fight for domination. Only a few times, for a second or two, she glanced not at his eyes, but at her partner's alluring lips. Anyway, after a while, she decided to stick her mouths into those mouths, so that she could feel their taste, which she already knew by heart.

The man with the blue eyes hadn't even planned to kiss herso quickly, so she didn't thwart any of his plans. But she couldn't know it without being able to read minds. Her revenge, however, was completely unfounded and did not hinder Damon at all, let alone give him room for maneuver. Although Pierce proved him wrong many times, he still believed that he was stronger than her and that he was in control of the situation.

Reluctantly, Katherine let him turn. And he even met resistance on her part as she tried to maintain her dominant position at all costs. She was an Alfa in the end. She growled menacingly, lifting her upper lip to reveal a row of crisp white teeth.  
"How dare you ..." she muttered, looking at him with a challenge in her eyes.

Once under Damon, she made several more attempts to get out of his grasp. In the end, she decided to fight from that position, which in the long run was not nearly as inconvenient for her as she tried to present it. She lifted her head, preventing him from kissing, and as a revenge, she squeezed her thighs tighter, locking the man between them.

“My boy got bad, should I think about the punishment?” She asked, raising one eyebrow. She rested her hands on the black-haired man's neck and at first slightly irritated him with her fingertips, and after a while she stuck her nails firmly into the man's skin. Moreover, she slid her hands down his shoulders and then his back, leaving long and almost bloody marks.

"Sweetheart….” he began, pausing for a moment when the girl managed to embrace his neck, trying not to let her know that it was his weak point. “You mistook me for one of those guys you rotate around your finger without any problem every single day.”

Katherine was not only beautiful. She also had that rare, unprecedented charisma, thanks to which men and others followed her as if they were a goddess, doing almost anything to make her give them a little bit of her attention. Michael brought her coffee every morning from the floor below. Josh, in turn, arranged for her lunch. From time to time, someone in the office gave her flowers or chocolates. Live not die.

To add spice to the scene, the girl began to move her hips steadily to irritate her partner. A moment later, she just twisted her fingers into Damon's hair so that with one, sure tug back, she could move his head back. This allowed access to his neck. Now she could easily cling her lips to the column of his neck and sucked on the skin in that place. However, she did not stop at sucking, because a few seconds later she also used her teeth, leaving a visible trace of them there.

He sighed softly after a moment as the girl's long, hard nails irritated his skin with the fabric of the shirt he was still wearing. Fortunately. Without it, his body would probably have streaks of blood now. This one, however, saved his ass, so the scratches will probably disappear quickly.

In a moment another sigh escaped his throat as Katherine irritated his crotch in such a brazen manner, not caring about her position at all. And she was on the bottom. She should have a very limited room for maneuver. At least in theory. She showed him how wrong he was, tearing at his little bit curly strands and jerking his head back. The man hissed, then a moment later, softly groaned as Katherine sucked unceremoniously against the taut skin of his neck.

“You're playing dirty.” Salvatore commented, after a moment moving his head so that she could no longer reach his neck with her teeth. “Besides, what I was saying about the permanent marks above the collar, huh?” He raised an eyebrow, meeting her eyes questioningly, though the question really didn't need an answer.

A second later he shifted their position again, for he turned Katherine onto her stomach, carrying her wrists behind her back and holding them under their lower parts. He was now able to fit tightly with his hips, against her round buttocks, against which he rubbed suggestively.

His mouth was right next to her earlobe which irritated it with his hot breath, and then he gritted his teeth, a bit painfully, to show her who's in charge here.  
“What do you think others in the company would say tomorrow if they saw bloody marks on my neck?” He asked, after a while. But he immediately moved his lips behind her ear lobe, brushing back her tumultuous hair. He moved his mouth down, lower and lower until he moved to the neck. Finally, he had to tilt her shirt back to allow him to suck a little longer where her neck met her shoulder. He added teeth to add spice to the situation, but he himself chose not to mark it in any way.

She growled ominously as Damon shifted their position and tried to oppose him. However, she did not put all her strength into it, so he won this fight. He did not know, however, that the woman decided to take revenge, though not immediately.

The girl moaned softly as she felt his bite and instinctively lifted her upper body. She turned her head all the way to the right to peer at him out of the corner of her eye.  
“Didn't you forget your place, huh, sweety?” She murmured.

Katherine ignored his question, concentrating on finding a way to change their position. She didn't like being dominated, her Alfa nature didn't allow her to. Nevertheless, she liked the further caresses he gave her, so she allowed herself a moment of bliss and gave herself up for a short time.

However, she quickly sobered up and decided to change the state in which they were stuck. Using all her strength, she yanked her hands out of his grasp. Then she rested them on the sides of her body and lifted her whole body abruptly, bending her legs at the same time.

She thrashed the man with herself and before he could figure it out, she grabbed him in her clutches. She caught his wrists tightly, then stretched her arms over his head. She bent over him and looked into his eyes.  
"I think you deserve this punishment after all..." She muttered sweetly against the cry of his ear, teasing him with her hot breath. She pulled the belt off his pants quickly to bind tightly his wrists with it. 

"Now..." she whispered softly ".... you can try to get out of these bonds as much as you like..." Her hand traveled along the man's chest, finally gripping tightly on his crotch. A soft moan escaped Damon's throat as he felt her fingers tighten even harder, which went straight to his loins. “But we both know you’re not going anywhere, so you'd better save yourself the disappointment and behave yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the first chapter, and I hope You like it. Please, let me know what you think in the comments. :)  
> If You'll like it I'm going to write another chapter, so let me know. :)


	2. | "Your whole life is in my hands, that makes you my property." |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Alpha visits Damon in his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're sensitive and don't like violence, you read it for your own responsibility.

The evening Katherine left his apartment and Damon forced himself to eat something and tidied up a bit, though there was actually little to do with cleaning. The man always cleaned everything immediately. Its mixing looked as if it was possible to take pictures of the rooms at any time and put them up on the apartments for sale page. Even the bedroom was absolutely tidy.

Once all of this was settled, he took a quick shower, not wanting to waste too much time on him with so many things to do. Standing in the bathroom connected to his bedroom in front of the mirror, he reached into the first drawer where his medications were located. He rubbed his tired eyes, and after a while he took a small bottle out of the drawer, and then two tablets, and placed them on his tongue. After a while he added another to them and swallowed them dry.

Later he found himself in the dressing room, where he put on sweatpants and a shirt, as well as underwear (all in black, of course), and left the room to find himself in the bedroom. There was a laptop on the desk. Damon took the case materials from a drawer and began going through them, devising his strategy and writing down any useful thoughts. Work. His life was continuous work. He was trying to fill his mind with it, and not to think about Nathaniel, who would probably visit him today.

After a while, he began to need a break. At one point, when he was overwhelmed by the flood of information, he found that he needed a breath, at least for a moment, to be able to take a fresh look at all the documents and information later. A moment later he was in the bathroom. He pushed open the drawer and took out concealer, foundation and a long-lasting makeup spray. He looked at himself in the mirror. The hickeys Katherine had left on him were still on the side of his neck.

He unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt and pushed it lightly off his shoulders. He wanted to see if there were any other blood stains on his body that he needed to cover. He didn't want Nathaniel to find out that Dorian was sleeping with someone else. He didn't want to give him reasons to mock him, humiliate him, or cause him more pain than usual. He will probably find a reason for it anyway.

When he finished covering everything with the concealer, he put a layer of foundation on the skin and finally fixed it with a fixing spray. If Nathaniel were to discover the bruises, he would probably have to either try to make his own hickeys there or wipe off the makeup with his nails. Damon have covered everything that wasn’t supposed to be on his skin and after a while he went downstairs, trying to be careful not to trip over the stairs, which had happened to him several times before.  
This time, fortunately, he avoided an unfortunate accident, and after a while he entered the living room connected to the kitchen. He walked over to the elegant black piano and sat down on the stool in front of it.

He bit his lower lip, put his fingers on the keys, then started playing. Nothing concrete. His long fingers gracefully moved across the black and white rectangles with sensitivity. At least in the beginning.

Salvatore has always believed that music is something that can expose a person more and more painfully than anything else. After all, emotions could be masked with anger, a poor sense of humor, or simply suppressed or completely squashed. It was the music, however, that exposed all feelings that tormented a human being. Especially when it was created by him from scratch. Damon's fingers were playing at the moment an extremely sad and beautiful piece, in which at times you could hear anger or disappointment. These, however, quickly turned back into a sadness that seemed to grow deeper with each note.

However, when the man realized what the message was from the melody he was playing, he decided to play something cheerful against all odds. So his fingers began to dance along the keys in a pleasant, cheerful rhythm, interrupted from time to time by a short silence, which soon turned back into a joyful melody.  
Everything fell silent suddenly when he heard a knock on the door. The cheerful melody played so far failed to convince him that he was happy. He was not. He wasn't really sad either. He wasn't angry. He felt nothing. And it felt great.

When he heard a knock on the door, he got up from the piano and walked to the front door. He had expected to see Nathaniel behind it, so he didn't even ask who it was, nor did he check it through the viewfinder. He pressed the handle to open, but was surprised to find that the door was locked. He frowned. Usually he didn't close them at all. Maybe just for the night. Apparently he closed it this time when Katherine left and didn't even record it. It made sense, however. If these were open, Sterling would probably just find him at the piano instead of knocking on wood.  
A second later he saw a tall, dark-haired man wearing an elegant suit. Yeah. Sterling, just like Giuseppe - his father - never wore casual clothes. He was always pure elegance.

The boy stepped back so he could go inside, then closed the door behind him.  
“Hello.” He greeted him and nodded, waiting for him to be ready to move on, inside the house. “Would you like something to drink?”  
It is true that he only had alcohol, water or juice to offer, but the culture required him to offer something to the guest.

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't even notice that Nathaniel was delaying to answer him. Ba. He was a bit surprised to receive it suddenly, as if he had already forgotten that the question about the drink had actually come from his mouth earlier. But Damon was always like that. Absorbed in my own thoughts, eternally in my own head. He forgot himself very easily and ceased to pay attention to his surroundings. Even in dangerous situations. And Sterling's anger was definitely one of them.

Nathaniel just walked to the deeper part of the room, in complete silence. It seemed he ignored Damon's question, but that was not the case. He just took a moment to think about whether he wanted to drink something stronger or if he would prefer plain juice.  
Finally, he looked impassively at Damon, chin slightly raised.  
“Water with lemon.” He said finally in a flat tone.

Nathaniel allowed himself to leave the kitchen area without question to slowly make his way to the living room. He knew this apartment too well to hesitate in any way in getting around it. Nor was he the first time a visitor to this place, he neither looked around nor walked casually. A man visiting for the first time would do.  
Nathaniel sat down in the living room and cleared his throat softly, covering his mouth and nose with his forearm. He pulled out his phone, figuring he would send at least one e-mail before Damon brought him his drink.

Damon shook himself, however, and a moment later took two tall glasses from the cupboard. He filled each of them with water, but one only with half of it. For the second, he squeezed the lemon juice, which he scooped from the refrigerator, and dropped into it a few slices of peeled fruit.  
Before he returned to his father's associate, Salvatore had pushed back the top drawer of one of the cabinets to take out two small bottles of medicine. One of them contained CX717 and the other contained Omega smell blockers. He took two tablets from the first and two from the other, then washed them down with one larger sip of water, leaving the glass on the counter.

Only after a while he turned towards the guest and took the glass with lemon water prepared for him. He moved closer to the living room and, standing beside him, reached out to hand Sterling a drink. After he had received it, Salvatore walked to the window to peer through it. But he felt a vibration in his front pocket. He took his smartphone out of her and Katherine wrote back, who asked if Nathaniel had actually visited him. He sent her a short "Oui." And put the phone back.  
"Father doesn't know you're here, I suppose." He said after a moment, breaking the silence.

At first, Sterling wanted to snarl at Damon when he interrupted his phone activities. After all, he saw that he was busy, couldn't he wait? There was a table in front of them, you could easily put a glass on it.  
Fortunately, Nathaniel suppressed all this irritation without externalizing it. And the reason that such an ordinary thing bothered him at all was the fact that he had been experiencing a lot of stress at work recently. And due to the fact that it was the most important thing in life, he had to be nervous. In fact, his attention at this point was only distracted by sex, and only for a short while. Basically, it wasn't so much to distract him from work, it was just to help him take the stress out of it.

Sterling sighed heavily as he had his drink and allowed himself to take a few sips slowly. He could feel the burning sourness of the lemon liquid trickle down his throat, but he didn't even slightly wince. In certain situations, Nathaniel's composure was remarkable. He cleared his throat after a moment and directed a searching glance at the young Salvatore.

He raised one eyebrow at what this man was doing with the phone and shook his head. He should pay 100% attention to him, not write with someone else. This was definitely not to Sterling's liking. That, and the fact what Raven have looked like, what he was wearing. He had already noticed it before, but now he looked at him even more closely and decided that it looked just inappropriate. Elegant shirt and sweatpants?

Inappropriately, of course, not by some top-down rules, but by the unwritten rules of Nathaniel himself.  
“I see no reason why he should have such knowledge.” He said, articulating each syllable slowly and in a low tone.

Of course Nathaniel saw no reason for it. Why would his best friend know that he is fucking his son? But the blue-eyed boy wasn't sure if it was worse that something like this had happened or that, even if Giuseppe had found out about their naked trysts, he would sooner disinherit him than turn away from Sterling.

"And I suppose ..." Sterling interrupted to give the boy a disrespectful, almost mocking look. "Did you have a good time before my arrival?"  
Salvatore finally turned slowly towards his visitor just as he was giving him a mocking look and accusing him. It didn't matter that it was accurate.

Salvatore was not, however, someone to ever get embarrassed or looked away. It was his little private game. Therefore, without a trace of shame, he stared into Nathaniel's dark eyes, even slightly lifting his chin. He was actually a bit surprised that this one had gotten to know each other somehow. Eventually Damon had tidied himself up before his arrival, even his skin looked flawless. Maybe it's the smell? Maybe the people who were not blinded by the smell blockers were able to smell the Alfa's scent even hours after leaving the apartment where she was playing with someone? He didn't know that.

Sterling tilted his head slightly to the right, waiting for an answer. He was not a fool to believe that Damon was alone today. He must have hosted another Alpha in this apartment. Nathaniel kind of suspected who he might be, although he did not mention the personality of this Alpha itself. For him, the fact that such a person had even appeared here was enough to be angry. Hasn't he made it known enough times that he is a man who, if he already has something, is his own? Apparently Damon still disagreed, which meant he would have to be taught a lesson.

It should be noted, however, that this pseudo jealousy on the part of Nathaniel was not dictated by any deeper feelings towards Salvatore. This could rather be compared to the adult version of "my toy is mine and that's the end". In the long run, he would easily survive the loss of his property and find another. However, at the moment, the fact of sharing just did not suit him. And as long as he had something to say about it, he intended to do it.

“Mhm” Damon made a short, insignificant sound with no intention of denying or confirming it. “I don't know if playing the piano is so much fun, but if that's your wish, feel free to do so.”  
He didn't really care what he thought of him spending time with someone else. He probably had a right to have anything and anyone in his life except his despotic father and his friend who abused him. Well, he thought so, and he was going to do what he liked. Most of his life was already dictated by Giuseppe. He didn't need Nathaniel to dictate the rest of it.

“Recently I got interested in the topic of wax play... Have you heard about it?” Sterling asked after a short moment, thus giving the dark-haired man a hint of what could happen this evening.  
“Wax play?” Damon raised an eyebrow. “Yes. Something happened on my ears.”  
He also stepped closer, adjusting the cuff of his shirt at the same time.  
“It sounds like something that has long been passé and also extremely unsightly.” The dark-haired man commented as he was at Sterling's fingertips. “Not to mention the not very sterile part of the activity”

Has Damon heard of this game? Of course. Did he take part in it? Not yet. At least not as the one on whose skin the wax was supposed to drip. He didn't smile to test it.  
“Besides, you would need special candles.” He lifted his chin to make it easier to meet his eyes. “And you seem to come empty-handed. Of the two of us, you are the bdsm lover, not me. So I don't keep toys at home that you find so attractive.”

Sterling cleared his throat significantly and gave Damon a scolding look as he lied to his vivid eyes. He stared at him for a long moment, almost trying to burn him with his eyes. How he dared to address him like that at all. He definitely deserved a lesson that he would remember this time.

And he was going to be unlucky tonight, because he had come to a worse time in Nathaniel's life, which made him even more agitated and irritated. It may have crossed his mind not to take it out on someone for personal reasons, but he hadn't even said it out loud yet.  
Moreover, only he would know about them for the rest of his life. So out of the ear and heart, you can rape with almost no remorse.  
„Certain things are timeless and fashionable despite the passage of time.” the older man replied, making an unidentified gesture with his hand.

“Sure.” Raven said dryly, emphasizing the little fact. “Technology, however, has moved on. Albeit, at your age, people often forget this.”  
Damon still didn't look away from Alpha. He also showed no emotion. Even with the rest, if he wanted to show something, he had nothing. He felt nothing at all. He knew perfectly well what awaited him tonight. So by subtracting from this equation the fact that he was just emotionally impaired, he felt neither fear nor anxiety. Nothing. After all, there was no unknown here.  
“But I'm not even surprised.” He added. “Older people are often not able to rise to the occasion.”

Maybe he shouldn't provoke him additionally. Maybe he should keep his mouth shut. It wasn't his style though. And he got satisfaction every time he managed to throw an older man off balance. Such a small private revenge for what he was doing to him.

As Damon got close to him, Sterling forcibly refrained from grabbing him and pulling him close. He believed that the time had not yet come. He had the impression that this one could expect this gesture, so it would not be a surprise.

Salvatore didn't expect Sterling to make a sudden move for a second. If he had wanted to have him closer earlier, he would have been in his arms already. He knew better. It was Nathaniel that dictated the terms that evening. He did what he wanted when he wanted to. And Damon had no influence on that.  
Therefore, he waited an appropriate amount of time. He also assumed an innocent stance, or rather, he simply did not move an inch. In addition, his face was completely serious, only slightly tinged with some form of anger.

“And I do not transport them through public places, and in the case of today through a work building.” He explained in detail.  
He did it this way on purpose, using a tone like: "I have to explain something to a creature that does not understand." When Damon did not expect any act from Nathaniel, he decided to attack. He gripped the man's wrist firmly and pulled him close. He settled him on his lap, which then fixed his legs with his forearm. The other hand was placed on the dark-haired man's back.

“Maybe you should start.” Damon raised an eyebrow slightly. :Or let one of your henchmen do it for the future.”  
Nathaniel had more than one helper in the company. Besides, the young man was pretty sure that he had someone else in the house as well. So he could easily delegate various tasks to these people. And they would certainly do it without any comments or unnecessary questions.

Salvatore didn't have time to think about it any longer, however. A second later he felt a grip on his injured wrist, and another was already sitting on the man's lap.  
"You're still surprisingly fit for your age..." he muttered, breathing heavily.  
He bit his lower lip thoughtfully, then released it from between his teeth, staring at the dark irises again. He also tried to get as far away as he could. But he felt Alpha's big hand on his back, so he didn't think he would let him.

Nathaniel wasn't particularly sensitive about his age. He knew that he had a lot of springs behind him, but it had absolutely no effect on his life in any particular way. He was still physically and mentally fit, so the numbers in the evidence didn't matter.  
Still, the tactics on this subject, especially from Damon, managed to irritate him to some extent. But he had the advantage of venting his irritation in any way he liked.

"So let's think about what we can use from here to play..." Sterling looked around as he said that.  
“Not much.” Damon muttered, not going to sell himself. “I only have some books and documents in the cabinets.”

Once Damon was on his lap, it was known that he would not be able to leave any time soon.  
Feeling him try to pull away, Sterling just snorted and moved a hand from his back to his head, where he grasped his fingers tangled in the man's black hair.  
“Are you sure we have nothing interesting here...?” He asked.  
He tilted Salvatore's head back and stared at his neck predatory.  
At the same time, he moved his other hand slightly to move it towards the man's hip. On it, in turn, his hand tightly clenched, which probably resulted in bruises in the end.  
"Or maybe you are hiding something interesting ..." Nathaniel added after a moment, dragging out each syllable.

Damon's facial expressions remained unchanged as a large hand from his back moved to the back of his head, long fingers gripping his dark locks. He thought that maybe it was better not to fidget now that things were worse. But it was not his nature to give out on a tray. Giuseppe raised him perfectly.

One eyebrow of Damon twitched slightly as his head tilted back sharply. Now, not only speaking but also breathing has been hindered to some extent.  
“If you want to look, go ahead.” He said, remaining completely calm.  
Damon didn't think Sterling would go into his bedroom and wardrobe, or that he'd manage to open the appropriate drawer. They were in the living room at the moment and would rather remain there. In this room, Salvatore had no toys. He didn't even hide lubricant under his pillow.

He also maintained a steady position on the man's lap as the man dug his fingers into his hip. He could already feel the bruises forming on his body. He was not going to whine about it, however, admit his weakness. Nathaniel is unlikely to see them anyway. They won't stick in his eyes until the next morning...  
“You won't find anything here.”

Sometimes it was hard for Sterling to decide whether he was more intrigued or irritated by Damon's attitude.  
In a way, he liked his character, his stubbornness and the stoicism he exuded. But on the other hand, such a toy was very specific to use and by no means easy enough.  
Although sometimes you felt the need to put more effort into something, so as not to be bored to death. He sighed heavily as he thought about it, then returned his full attention to the young Salvatore.

He raised one eyebrow high and looked at him searchingly, judging if he was telling the truth.  
The living room didn't feel like a suitable place to keep sex toys, but you never know. People had different tastes, some could hide sex toys in hidden places, but easily accessible enough that you would always feel a thrill if someone would not find it. Apparently Damon was not one of those people. Not that you would expect otherwise.

"Well ..." Sterling said, not going to finish the sentence.  
Instead, he just decided to take action. He grabbed the man's waist with a firm and painful grip, then with his own movements prompted him to sit down. And he meant the black-haired man to take the position straddling his lap.  
As that happened, Nathaniel grasped the man vigorously by the front of his shirt and pulled him towards him. He found the scent gland on Damon's neck with his tongue and began to tease it with his teeth, alternating between wet lips. At the same time he used his free hand and tightened it again in the man's hair. He did it aggressively, too firmly, which must have hurt Salvatore.

Damon instinctively placed one hand on Sterling's chest, hoping to block him as he pulled him to him. But he wasn't far enough to extend his arm. Bend at the elbow, in turn, did not provide any protection, and after a while he almost clung to the Alpha with his whole body just as he wanted it to.

He gritted his teeth as he felt the hot lips of his father's friend against the taut skin of his neck, followed by his teeth. But a hiss escaped from his soft lips as he was tugged painfully by the hair. Now it was really hard for him to even swallow. Breathing was also uncomfortable.  
With every second, however, as the older man teased his scent gland, Damon felt involuntarily growing pleasure. It was the second weak point in the body of any Omega. He hated Nathaniel for giving his body this too every time. It would be so much easier if he didn't take advantage of his every weak point. If all he was giving him just the pain. But Nathaniel didn’t want it easy.

At that moment, Damon felt a shiver run down his spine, and excitement began to build up in his lower abdomen. The boy's member, hidden under the material of sweatpants and a layer of underwear, also slowly began to make itself felt. Omega growled softly. It was a sound of excitement and pleasure combined with irritation. He didn't want to show the man that much, but even his self-control had its limits. To make matters worse, he had always had a touch-sensitive body. The poisonous drugs designed to counter his odor only made his scent gland simply hypersensitive. In a situation where he was in a dominant position in bed, he avoided the situation where the partner's mouth was too close to his neck. Even though others considered him Beta, they still liked to offer this kind of caress. Salvatore then just had to intervene.

This time, however, he couldn't just push Nathaniel away. This one was stronger. This is the first thing. Second, it would be an admission of weakness, which he definitely did not want. He preferred him to believe that he just had a sensitive body, and not that particular point. He didn't want him to use it too much.  
His fingers of the other hand finally went to the man's head and also slipped into his hair. However, he did not tug at the dark strands, not wanting to hurt more than before. Although it will probably happen someday.  
“Are you sure you want to stay in here?” Damon muttered in one breath.  
He was also squirming in his lap, trying to escape from the touch, but the hand in his hair effectively prevented him from doing so.

Sterling smiled invisibly to the dark-haired man as he saw Damon react to his caress. He expected such a turn of events. He wanted to make Salvatore as excited as possible, so that he could convince him later that he wanted it all.  
Sex with Damon was a game, a cyclical struggle to have power, to dominate the latter. Apparently Nathaniel knew that nature had long ago put him in a winning position, but at the same time he was satisfied with bringing the boy down to the ground.

When Nathaniel saw the irritating effect on the man's scent gland, he wasn't going to stop. His tongue ran over it, though when he found it too delicate, he used his teeth as well. At the same time, to surprise and provoke the younger man, violently and not too gently, he grabbed the front of his pants, and more specifically the dark-haired man's crotch. His fingers tightened on it, even digging his nails in it.

When a heavy, large hand suddenly landed on Damon's crotch covered with soft material, he drew in a sharp breath and then softly groaned, which was caused by surprise. He definitely hadn't expected such a move from Satin so suddenly. He jerked his hips unconsciously as if to get away from the touch, but it only caused him more pain, so he forced himself to freeze.

“Are you proposing a bedroom? Or maybe I want to fuck you by the window?” Sterling muttered, keeping his mouth close to the man's ear.  
Then he gripped his earlobe between his teeth and tugged quite noticeably, leaving red marks.  
“By the window?” Damon asked, through clenched teeth, raising one eyebrow. “A great place to be if you want to be seen by the wrong pair of eyes.”  
His speech was, of course, interrupted from time to time for a sigh or a shaky, heavy breathing.

“That's your plan, huh?” He added, although he should probably be silent. “Get caught?”  
He tossed out, trying to look at his father’s friend/  
“If you think my apartment is beyond the sight of my father's people, you are wrong.” He said calmly. “Giuseppe has been watching over me every step of the way since I was born.”  
Damon was actually watched over by his father. He did not want his son to unnecessarily jeopardize him and the company by eventually releasing his secret to the world. He was always one step ahead of him, making sure Salvatore Junior didn't screw up anything. If he found out that he was sleeping with Katherine, his anger would probably be overwhelmed. For now, however, they have managed to keep up appearances. Since they worked together, it made logical sense that she was a frequent guest at his home. Besides, he also knew that they were friends. And Damon hoped it would stay that way.

Nathaniel didn’t answer. When he grew bored of his current position, he pushed Damon away quickly and firmly. It didn't take long, however, because he just wanted to change their arrangement. After a while he pushed him back on the couch, healed so that he would fall on her chest. He directed his hands on the back of the furniture, so that it would be easier for him to unhook himself. 

When Sterling could easily stand behind Salvatore, he grabbed the fabric of his pants and slid them off his ass. Taking the opportunity that he had access to the man's naked buttocks, he treated him with a strong, searing blow to this place.  
Knowing his new position, Damon was prepared to be spanked. It was an obvious option that imposed itself when the round, firm buttocks were pushed towards the partner. So he accepted the gesture without stuttering or shivering. He tried to focus his thoughts on anything but the old man staring at the blush pink buttock.

It would seem that Nathaniel maintains an analytical view of the issue in every situation in his life. Someone might think that every element of everyday functioning is organized and thought out in every detail. However, this was not always the case. Yes, control played a major role in him and was almost always with him. But there were times when his firm and organized demeanor failed. It happened when he was around beautiful things. It was his weakness - beautiful things. He rarely did anything unrelated to work, and if not work, then to business outside work. But there was a hobby that he devoted himself to in the rest of his spare time. He collected unusual things that aroused his admiration. The strangest thing about it, however, was that people were also among these exhibits. As you can guess, Damon Salvatore was in this group.

Therefore, it happened, although Nathaniel tried to hide it as much as possible, he lost his usual self-control. The public might not be able to cope with the shock of this information. He didn't admit it openly, but indeed the window seat selection was not the best. However, he quickly stated that he would still manage to come out of this situation calmly.  
He leaned over the black-haired man and whispered in his ear:  
"Perhaps it's high time Giuseppe found out about everything? That he keeps a little slutty Omega?” Nathaniel hissed, biting a pale earlobe.  
As he spoke, one could hear a dose of irony combined with even malice in his voice. The fact that he wasn't trying to be nice after all. And of course he wasn't telling the truth. The current state of affairs was comfortable. Giuseppe's knowledge of this could complicate too much.

Damon, hearing the mention of his father and possible knowledge of the truth by him, just snorted and rolled his eyes. He didn't feel threatened at all, contrary to what Sterling probably wanted to achieve. Or at least, that was what he wanted to show him.  
"And you really think he will direct his anger at me?" He looked at him in disbelief deep within his silver-blue irises. "I suspect he'll be rather disappointed, if not disgusted with your choice of where to pack your penis."  
He knew it wasn’t true. Giuesppe would be angry with him, not his beloved friend. But he wanted Nathaniel to think about it, to start to doubt.

The boy still didn't sound like he was the loser here in this match.  
“He wrote me off a long time ago. He can't hate me more. As for you…” He paused for a moment so that he could reflect on his words. “Fucking his son will be a kind of betrayal. Yet we both know that Giuseppe does not tolerate betrayal. So what do you think he will feel when he finds out that it was his longtime friend who decided to stab him in the back?”

While uttering the question, the boy turned so that he could look at the brown irises of his torturer. He didn't believe he would really risk it. That he would let Giuseppe ever find out about their naked trysts. Especially since this one knew his son and he knew that the same one made sure that his secret was not revealed. The teachings instilled by the despotic father for years did not go to the forest. Damon saw it as his lifestyle. He couldn't act otherwise. And his father knew it perfectly well. He has already trained him. Nathaniel hasn’t. Not yet…

After a while, Sterling decided to immobilize the man. He did it with his trouser belt. He took it off efficiently, without any major struggle. Then he pulled Damon's hands back and tied them at his wrists together, resting them on the dark-haired's lower back.  
It was so uncomfortable that Damon fell sharply on the couch with his chest, and in addition, this position of the hands made them numb and simply painful. Then he hit the dark-haired man on the ass once again.

Of course, Damon immediately tested the strength with which the belt was secured around his wrists. Thick, decent skin immediately digged into his flesh, making his face twitch for a moment in pain. Perhaps it would be better for him not to struggle. So he had a plan to avoid it. Or at least to try.

"If you want me to be unable to sit down tomorrow, you'll have to try harder." Damon commented only after he got hit, allowing him another punch that came moments later.  
“Sounds like a challenge.” Nathaniel snapped back to him, but only so that it wouldn't turn out that he ignored him.  
Nathaniel pressed against the man, deliberately touching his crotch against his ass, then leaned over him. He also firmly grasped the man's neck, gripping him tightly with his fingers. He lifted his head and pressed his lips against his cheek, then gliding closer and closer to his earlobe.

Back of his neck. His weak point. It made Damon almost numb, paralyzed, and rendered incapable of movement or any form of protest. An unpleasant shiver ran down his spine, and all he could do at that moment was staring blankly in front of him.  
He felt warm lips slide down his cheek and then towards his ear, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
Nathaniel, of course, felt Damon react to the teasing of the nape of his neck. It was impossible not to notice that Salvatore was mercilessly tense. It just made Nathaniel want more, and he wasn't going to let go too easily. Full control was too alluring to think for a moment of losing it.

“My beautiful, little Omega... What is it like to be so innocent and defenseless?” Sterling spoke to him with a mocking noise.  
At the same time, he waited the right amount of time and at the most unexpected moment struck him twice on the ass with his open palm, then dug his nails into that place and used them to injure his skin on his ass as well, which made Damon hiss.

“I'm not helpless.” Damon muttered, though they both knew it wasn't true. “Nathaniel...”  
Damon broke off one word at a time, having no idea what he was actually trying to say. He wanted him to take the hand from his neck. For him to leave him, to would leave his house. He did not, however, articulate any of this thought aloud, not intending to ask for mercy.

Nathaniel snorted as he said he was not vulnerable. The situation they were in suggested something quite different, and it could be interpreted both in terms of what was happening right now and what was happening in general.  
“Yes, you are.” He muttered.  
He did it in a tone that combined a sense of superiority, mockery, seriousness and a certain amount of disbelief. The latter was slightly ironic because everything that was happening now contradicted Damon's words.

Salvatore Junior groaned twice along with the blows that hit his buttocks; at first a bit louder by surprise, and then quieter.  
“Do you enjoy it?” He asked sarcastically, though he knew the answer.  
But he didn't understand the fetish of spanking. But some people loved it, and Sterling was clearly one of those people. He also hissed softly when he irritated his skin with his fingernails. Lovely. Now it will hurt more, and he won't undress in front of Katherine until all the undesirable is gone from his body, and that won't be perfect again.

After a moment, Sterling decided that he definitely felt the urge to take care of Salvatore's ass even more at this point. What was under the word "more"? Of course, "more painfully", "more severely" and similar terms.  
At one point, he pushed the man even more. And once their bodies were tightly touching, Nathaniel experimentally ran his fingertip over the man's entrance. The only, gentle caress that evening. The next one was much less pleasant, as it consisted of sliding a whole finger into Damon, opening his body. He purposefully didn't use any lubrication, wanting it to hurt the dark haired man. He repeated this movement several times, each time reaching deeper.

Damon twitched slightly as he felt the man's fingertip in such a sensitive spot. He was expecting what might come, too, so he tried to relax his muscles a little, but it wasn't easy as the tight grip around the back of his neck made all the muscles in his body tense automatically.  
Nathaniel was additionally unmoved when, without waiting for anything, he decided to immediately put his whole finger inside the boy in one smooth movement. Probably feeling his muscles resist, he decided to fight it. Damon, in turn, when he burst into his interior, groaned softly, clenching his jaws tightly to keep from making humiliating noises.

He no longer had the lubricant he'd used with Katherine earlier, which made the rubbing particularly unpleasant. The quick and sure pace imposed by the man did not improve his situation, not giving him a moment to rest. He also did not have even a few seconds to breathe again or try to relax his muscles. Worse, he tensed even more as Sterling's hand tightened around his neck.

"I can't wait to get inside you and tear you in two. Do you like it, my little private whore?” Sterling whispered in the boy's ear.  
Realizing that he still had one hand on the neck of his younger partner, he decided to tighten his fingers even tighter. He also dug his nails in this place, or rather hammered them in more and more every second.

A pain he felt almost completely filled Damon's mind. He did not feel at the moment for any discussions with his tormentor, and yet he kept talking. In addition, throwing more humiliating words towards the young Salvatore.  
He let out a long-held breath from between his pursed lips to draw another and another, until the pain in his lungs diminished a little, and he stopped seeing only black spots in front of his eyes. He couldn't deny him. He did made him his whore. Any sarcastic comment that came to mind was like a new provocation, and he didn't want to make his situation worse.

Nathaniel apparently wanted to inflict as much pain on Damon as possible, to train him like a dog, but the way he went about it was, paradoxically, to spare him that pain in the long run. One finger was, after all, smaller than its impressive Alpha penis. So no matter how you look at it, it could be much worse. However, sliding dry, without any lubrication, could be painful not only for Omega, but also for Alpha. So maybe that's why this one didn't?  
"You like to hear... your own..." Damon took a short, shaky breath. “Voice, huh?”  
It was the only answer he decided to finally deign Sterling.

Contrary to appearances, Nathaniel was not just a visual learner. It's fair to say that basically what his eyes perceived didn't matter as much to him... as the sounds. He loved all the sounds Damon made. Virtually every, even very soft, groan made Nathaniel insane inside. Nothing made his loins tingling so hard like Salvatore's rapid breathing or moans between his lips. He could listen to it all day. Of course, it would be even more enjoyable to hear those sounds with an accent of pain, which Sterling intended to achieve.  
Without unnecessarily prolonging the whole incident, the second one quickly joined the first finger. And by quick, it just means one sharp thrust. So that Damon would feel a bursting burning sensation that was supposed to be uninterrupted.

Damon had expected Nathaniel to add another finger to the one already inside him, sooner or later. Therefore, he was prepared for it. He managed to bite his teeth hard enough at the right moment that only one soft grunt was released from his throat. He wasn't going to give this jerk any satisfaction. And this one was clearly counting on it.  
If there was anything to be said for sure about Damon, it was that he was stubborn to the extreme. And he didn't like to give others what they wanted.  
He let out a shallow breath from between parted lips, trying to get used to the feeling of being stretched even more. The worst thing was that his situation was only going to get worse...

Sterling focused on the feel of his fingers in the man's ass. He began to move them slightly, sliding his fingertips over the tight interior. He wasn't planning on stretching it too much, though. The less prepared he was, the more enjoyable the later experience. At least for Nathaniel.  
In a sudden, overwhelming urge, he leaned over Damon, then sucked on the man's skin just below the imaginary line of his back and ass. Later, he leaned back and held him with his open hand against his naked buttock. He was in no hurry to tease the man from the inside, which he took effect, albeit very slowly.

"Does my little whore like rough sex when she is so unprepared for her master?" Sterling asked, wanting to scare Raven that today's rapprochement would not be sweet and delicate.  
“You're not my master.” Damon snapped back. "Be careful, your ego level is already so high that if I jumped off it, I would definitely kill myself."  
The boy spat out through clenched teeth. It wasn't one of his brightest insults, but it had to do for now. He did not deny that he liked rough sex. Damon wasn't lying. And a denial would definitely not be true. But there was a difference between rough sex and... this... whatever it was.

Nathaniel leaned over him more and, taking his hand from his neck, replaced it with his mouth. He didn't play with any caresses, though, only bit at Damon's skin in that spot. The bite was strong enough to leave a mark, but not bloody. Nathaniel just wanted to hear some louder sounds from Salvatore's mouth.  
Damon held his breath as Nathaniel was up to something, brooding for some of the worst options he could think of. The latter, however, just bit into his neck, which he fought for a quiet moan of dissatisfaction, and the boy's muscles tense, which Sterling could feel on his fingers still inside Salvatore.

Nathaniel snorted softly under his breath at the man's words, and although the man did not see it, he shook his head in disbelief.  
“That's your opinion.” He muttered in response. "But the truth is, I owned you in so many ways, and I know your sluty body so well that you are definitely mine by now."  
He said it all in a very calm, yet firm and firm tone. 

Damon didn't speak again when Sterling had so emphatically explained to him that he was in charge of the account, that he was his own, even if he himself denied it. The boy tried desperately to hold on to the remnants of the dignity he had long ago taken from him.  
His mind was arguing with his body. He didn't want to feel the man's hand against his body, his warm breath against such a sensitive lobe, his teeth clenching against the taut skin of his neck. And yet his body was saying something completely different, as his breathing accelerated, his cheeks turned pink, his nipples hardened by the touch of his working fingers, and his penis hardened quite against his will.

Young Salvatore was extremely stubborn, and over the years of hiding his gender he had developed a really high level of self-control. Thanks to this, despite having a body sensitive to touch, he did not moan like a virgin with every caress, he did not tremble all over his body and he did not tear himself out unnecessarily. He could control his body's reflexes, even the unknowing ones when he expected them to come. But when the excitement was on the verge of despair, he couldn't deny that he liked to some extent what Sterling was doing.

After all, just a moment ago Katherine proved to him, if she was stronger than him, she clenched her fingers on his wrists, bit into his neck, put her hand on his throat and penetrated his interior violently. His father's friend, however, crossed the line between pain and pleasure. So yes, Damon really liked what he was doing, but not as much if his mind was excluded from that equation.

As Alpha sadistically bit into his neck, the muscles in Damon's body tightened even more, and when he irritated his prostate, the boy gritted his teeth on his lower lip until he felt something thick on his tongue. Blood. He kept his hips in his usual position, but it cost him a lot of effort. Each night with Nathaniel took a lot of physical effort, and he had to keep the facade at work all the time so that no one would guess that something was wrong with him.

Nathaniel, on the other hand, knew what could cause Damon to be one specific action on his neck. He expected a sudden tightening of his muscles, which he decided to take advantage of.  
As soon as this one got tense, the same thing happened to his interior. So it was at this point that Nathaniel moved his fingers towards the younger man's prostate and pressed hard on that tender point. He then did this several times, wanting him to feel pleasure mixed with distinct discomfort.

Sterling seemed to be pressing a finger into his prostate harder than it should have been. As a result, apart from the discomfort and pleasure felt by the caress of such a sensitive spot, Damon also felt pain. However, he had no escape route as the bigger man clung to him with his whole body. He was too proud for something like that.

Meanwhile, as Sterling teased Salvatore's sensitive interior, his other hand ran along his body, working his way up until it hit the man's neck. He fastened his fingers in this place, then squeezed them shut, cutting off Damon's proper air supply. At the same time, he raised his head in this way, which made it easier for him to bend over his ear and whisper:  
“Your whole life is in my hands, that makes you my property.”

Damon's breath caught in his throat as the Alpha choked him. The boy sighed, in the first instinct he wanted to tear himself free from the bonds resting on his wrists. But the belt was too tight, and he only hurt his skin.  
After a while, he began to see dark spots before his eyes. Seconds later, the man finally gave his oxygen back to him, and he coughed a couple of times, trying to get his sore lungs back to what was right. He was breathing hard for a moment before he finally calmed down.

Nathaniel finally pushed his fingers violently out of the dark haired man, then tried to use one hand to take care of the zipper in his pants. Then, when he got rid of his pants, he did the same with his underwear. Thanks to this, his almost fully standing member was graciously released.  
To emphasize the domination and, above all, the purpose of this meeting, Sterling did not fail to bring the penis closer to the partner's entrance. First, however, he just teased them with the head itself.

Damon had no idea what Sterling had said earlier. All he knew was that this one was saying something. But he had no idea what exactly. The cut off oxygen supply had deluded him long enough not to register such things.  
But he did register the touch on and between his buttocks. Knowing what was about to come, he took a deep breath, trying to relax to take the unnecessary pain away.

It irritated Sterling that the boy made so few sounds. At the same time, he realized that he was doing it out of sheer defiance. In his own way, he just admired how determined young Salvatore was. It also gave him a peculiar purpose in this account, namely to break Damon completely so that he would obey him and fully satisfy him as he wished. So you could say that the attitude of the dark-haired irritated Nathaniel and at the same time stimulated him to act. Interesting mix, no what.

Sterling allowed himself a moment to irritate the man without going into him immediately. He moved the head of the penis around its entrance, and sometimes only slightly slipped it inside. At the same time, he found one of his partner's nipples with his hand and began to tease it with the pads, and after a while, just not gently pinch it.  
Soon after, he decided to finally fuck Salvatore. He grabbed his penis in his hand and then just slipped it inside. He did it once, and only too firmly. He wanted to hurt Damon this way, so he didn't even try to be gentle. He went into it completely and then just stayed in that position for a short while. Only later did he start going out and in, pushing the man with incredible energy and ruling to cause him pain and pleasure.

Damon bit his lip even harder, moaning even through it this time, when he suddenly felt a burning sensation of filling in his loins. Sterling was definitely not sparing him. Why would he anyway? After all, the boy was just a toy to keep him entertained. He owed him nothing. Even respect.  
The moment the Nathaniel man gave him was not enough to calm his breathing, and each subsequent thrust left a feeling of worse and worse pain. He didn't even get any unwanted pleasure that would distract him from the agony he experienced...

***

Nathaniel sighed softly, feeling the thrill of unrestrained pleasure flowing through his body. He came quietly, albeit with spasms of true fulfillment. He flooded Damon's interior, ignoring his discomfort. Salvatore grimaced as he was filled with Alpha's seed. He hated it when it was just like that.

Sterling then waited a sufficient amount of time to fully recover. When that happened, he moved away from Damon, not hiding his mock disgust with his condition.  
"Look how worn you are..." he muttered, obviously wanting to insult him.  
When the Alpha finally left his body, Raven waited patiently for him to be resolved and he could bring himself to order. Sterling, however, decided to honor him with a disgusted look, which he luckily did not see, and an extremely mean comment. What a motherfucker.

“ Bastard.” Damon replied under his breath, not trying to do anything better.  
What would be the point of that? Nathaniel would have dismissed his every remark anyway, not accepting that he might have done something wrong. He didn't care about the boy, which he proved many times that evening. So why bother?  
Nathaniel apparently did not like his comment, however, for Damon felt a strong tug in his hair as it tilted his head back sharply.  
“If you don't feel like going to the second round, I advise you to keep your tongue down.” Sterling growled just above his ear before yanking a hand from his hair, pushing it towards the couch.

Alfa dressed efficiently, and then quickly untied the black-haired boy's wrists. Then he collapsed on the couch and with the satisfaction painted on his face focused on the observation of Salvatore, waiting for their experience together to make him manifest awkwardness.  
When his wrists were finally untied, Damon brought his hands in front of him. He grimaced at the same time, because due to the fact that the joints were lying in an uncomfortable position for so long, he now felt pain radiating to his shoulders and forearms. Not pleasant.

Raven ignored his tormentor, however, getting up from the couch. He reached for the buttons on his shirt to unbutton them all and slide his clothes off. He used it to wipe off Sterling's sperm, keeping eye contact with him as he did so as he felt his gaze on him.  
A second later he also took off his sweatpants and underwear, standing completely naked in front of him. The foundation he had applied to his neck to hide the raspberries left behind by Katherine rubbed off as Sterling gnawed at his body over and over again. Before that, however, he hadn't noticed it in a rush of excitement. At the moment, his neck was additionally marked with bruises and bite marks. So here comes the golf sweaters week. Or makeup.

Sterling, on the other hand, had a perfect view of the boy's body while sitting on the couch. The sight of the bruises he made himself and the bites on his alabaster skin, which he also created ... he loved. Ruffled, jet-black wisps, dilated pupils, parted, slightly swollen lips hungry for breath, rubs on the wrists. Damon was like a beautiful, if slightly worn cloth, on which it was a pleasure to create new patterns. Nathaniel sighed heavily and rubbed his face, then adjusted his clothes even more so that it would not appear damaged in any way.

Damon threw his clothes on the couch next to Sterling. He didn't look broken. He didn't look defeated. Huh! He didn't even look angry. Contrary. He stared at Nathaniel as if nothing of what had just happened had happened at all.  
“You know your way out.” He snapped before turning on his heel.  
Damon wanted to wash off Alpha's scent, his semen and sweat as quickly as possible. So he headed towards the exit from the parlor, towards the stairs, trying to control the way he walked. He had a bedroom upstairs with a private bathroom. He was going to take a long bath in it. Maybe drown yourself ...  
“Won't you walk me back? Very rude of you.” Sterling shook his head disapprovingly.

Seeing that Raven was planning to leave, he broke from the sewers, and before he could take even two steps, he firmly grabbed his wrist, for which he was rewarded with a soft hiss from the boy.  
“I didn't let you leave.” He growled, clearly nervous.  
Then he pulled the black-haired man towards him and grabbed him by the neck again. He pressed him hard and at the same time brought his head close to his own. He instantly digged into Damon's mouth and gave him an aggressive kiss. There was more gnashing of teeth or "accidental" bites on the lower lip than a real caress. It didn't bother him at all that the boy didn't feel like doing any of these things at all.

After a long moment, Nathaniel finally broke away from the young Salvatore's lips, but did not release him. He stared at the silver-blue irises without taking his eyes off them.  
“Not a word to your father.” The bigger man said, still holding the smaller one in his grip. "I know you are to have dinner with him as usual on Tuesday, but I advise you not to try anything."  
He stroked the boy's cheek with one hand, a gesture so contrasted with his tone and words, so incongruous with all the pain and humiliation he had been providing him all evening.

“No, that's the first thing I'll do as soon as we see each other. I will tell him that his best friend regularly rapes his son, threatening that his deepest secret will accidentally come to light if I protest.” Raven rolled his eyes. “After all, we are best friends, after dinner we will have a pajama party, we will braid each other and we will paint each other's nails.”  
The big hand, which was gently stroking Salvatore's cheek for a moment, slid sharply over his throat, cutting off his oxygen supply. Damon groaned softly, clutching Sterling's wrist as he choked him. He wanted to move her away from him, but Alpha was stronger. This should come as no surprise. And it was not. But it was definitely disappointing.

Nathaniel wanted to end his meeting today with his favorite toy. He vented all negative emotions, took advantage of the boy, owned him and marked him as his own. What more could he ask for? Of course, it wasn't long before Damon served everyone in his daily dose of nonsense, which he so loved to taste in his mouth as if it were top-class wine. Well… it wasn't.  
"My patience really has its limits, Salvatore." Nathaniel hissed, choking Damon even harder. “I advise you not to test it again this evening.”  
After a long moment, dark plans began to appear before Damon's eyes as a result of an oxygen debt.

Nathaniel finally released him, and Raven stumbled backward, but managed to stay upright. His lungs burned with each greedy breath he filled them with far too quickly. But he no longer called his father's friend a fucking sadist. He had enough pain for today. He didn't want to know what Sterling was really capable of.  
“Now you can go.” Alpha muttered, emphasizing the first words.  
He did not wait for Raven's reaction. He took his things very quickly and went to the door without saying goodbye. He still had work to do at home, so he quickly wiped the time spent with Salvatore out of his mind to make room for his chores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another chapter, when the hashtagged rape became obvious.  
> I hope You like it. Please, let me know what you think in the comments. :)


	3. | “Good luck and have a good night, love.”  |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon Salvatore finally meets Niklaus Mikaelson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to keep You waited for this. I was busy with my school recently and I did not have time to update.  
> But as a new chapter and Klaus are finally here, I hope it's fine. :)

So the day has finally come. The day of the first hearing. Damon was well aware that this was just a preliminary hearing, and that the outcome was a foregone conclusion. Extremely rarely and only in unimportant cases, there was a slight chance that the judge would not decide to bring further proceedings. Salvatore was dealing with corruption nowadays, which broke many paragraphs of the fiscal penal code. So there could only be one outcome of the trial.

Raven would have been lying if he had said when he got out of bed that he was refreshed. He was never rested. He worked forever or was in physical activity. He went to bed too late and got up too early, not allowing the body to rest, to fully regenerate.  
Fortunately, he was able to cover it all up with nice clothes, hairstyles and a self-confident attitude.

That day, he chose an all-black suit from Alexander McQueen, which meant an unusual cut of the collar or sleeves. Salvatore saw some form of art in fashion and the work of some designers, however, and he enjoyed wearing their designs a little. The shirt was also black. The cuffs are fastened with pins, the collar is long, with a special brooch so that it does not come apart. It was not an ordinary three piece suit. The boy, however, looks very elegant, in a modern style.  
He just arranged his hair properly, covered the dark circles under his eyes with a concealer, put on an expensive watch on his wrist, sprayed himself with his favorite perfume, swallowed the fragrance-covering pills and was ready to go.He just arranged his hair properly, covered the dark circles under his eyes with a concealer, put on an expensive watch on his wrist, sprayed himself with his favorite perfume, swallowed the fragrance-covering pills and was ready to go.

In front of the courthouse, of course, he had appeared earlier in his silver Tesla. Katherine was already waiting for him with a client and an assistant. So Damon parked the car, got out, and walked over to say hello. They arranged a few things briefly, the assistant explained to the client what to do and what not to do in the courtroom, and he exchanged a few words with his friend. He did not fail to mention the high heels she was wearing, which made her taller than him again. He could have expected it, however, since she always wore them, but she could at least forgive herself for the trial.  
Moments later, when they were all ready, they went to the courtroom. Damon walked at the front of the party. On his right, Katherine slightly behind, behind her a little bit on the right, Hayley's assistant, and on his left, an Alpha client just like Pierce. Before entering the hall, they stopped so that the porter could open the door for them. When that happened, they went inside, moving to the front of the room, to the area designated for defense. The audience was already seated, and so was the jury. Only a judge was missing, as the prosecutor had to attend the hearing a little earlier. Damon didn't look at him, but he could see out of the corner of his eye that the accusation sites were full.

He paused with his team at the appropriate table, exchanging a few more words with each of them. He himself sat closest to the middle of the distance to make it easier for him to talk to the judge and leave his seat. So Katherine sat on his left, Hayley next to her, and finally the client. Salvatore didn't have easy access to the client to have a word or two with him during the trial, but it wasn't necessary. He trusted his team and knew the girls would take care of everything.

The trial went exactly as Damon had expected. The judge decided to initiate further proceedings. So the game goes on. At the actual hearing next week, it is time to launch heavier artillery. After all, it will be a proper trial, the outcome of which will determine the further life of the accused.  
With the end of the trial, Salvatore and his team left the courtroom to go to the courthouse. There, he exchanged a word with the local press, and later with Katherine, before he went with her to the company, where they were to take care of further work.

Along the way, their topic of discussion was, of course, the case, but not only. Katherine called Salvatore’s attention to the accuser. He had heard of Niklaus Mikaelson before. For the first time, however, he dealt with him in an open fight.  
As far as he knew, Mikaelson rarely lost his cases. So he was definitely good at what he did. Moreover, the man was an Alpha. Therefore, he had considerable respect not only among the prosecutor's office, but also among other patrons. As Katherine also noted, he was really handsome. He was tall, well-built, and the material made to measure perfectly emphasized the strengths of his figure. His golden brown hair curled slightly, making him look younger. The man also had beautiful, full lips, which many girls probably envied him. And eyes. Blue irises. But they weren't like Damon's. They were not even silvery, but grayish, darker. In addition, there were brown spots in the left iris of the man, the existence of which probably many had no idea.

The young Salvatore, however, had not paid any attention to the man's appearance before. When the trial went on, he didn't care at all.  
But now he could gather his thoughts better, remember exactly what he knew about his rival. Niklaus Mikaelson. He was of a dynasty, as was the Salvatore. For generations, his family dealt with the law. The best judges and prosecutors came from it. Most of the Mikaelsons were Alphas. They occupied a high position in the social hierarchy, were wealthy and knew their worth. Mikael was already a retired judge, however he still had tremendous respect throughout the city. Salvatore has long researched it. So he knew that this one was a typical Alpha, convinced of its superiority. He probably raised his children in the same way. Confident, invincible, intelligent Alphas.

Raven already knew he had hit a hard nut to crack and would have to put in even more work than usual to actually win it. Losing was simply not an option.Raven already knew he had hit a hard nut to crack and would have to put in even more work than usual to actually win it. Losing was simply not an option.

***

There were many unwritten rules in the legal world. One of them was directly related to defense and prosecution. Both parties to the court proceedings often met to try to come to an agreement and settle favorable terms of settlement for the defendant. This usually happened when the accused was actually guilty. The truth about it, however, was an attorney's secret and no one ever said anything directly.

Damon had an appointment with Mikaelson that day. The man chose a sophisticated restaurant. A place where he will have an advantage over Salvator, although he did not know about it.  
Getting ready for the meeting, Damon put on elegant, fitted, black suit trousers, leather, also black workers, a black shirt with a fastened brooch collar and an elegant black wool coat. A silver watch gleamed on his left wrist, and on his right a thin silver bracelet that Katherine had given him for his birthday a year ago.

He arrived on time for the meeting. He parked his silver Tesla in the parking lot underneath the restaurant building. Then he stepped inside, where the porter transferred him to a suitable table where Mikaelson was already seated.  
Salvatore approached him slowly, never in a hurry, and when he was beside him, he stopped, waiting for the man to get up.  
“Mr. Mikaelson.” A short handshake. “Thank you for the meeting.”  
He lifted his chin to meet the interlocutor's eyes. When he was sitting at the table, it seemed to be an average height man. Nothing could be more wrong. He was taller than Damon. Only now could Salvatore really get a good look at him. He had to admit Katherine was right. The man was handsome. It had everything expected of an Alpha. So what's his approach to Beta? Plus a few years younger than him?

Niklaus chose an expensive, tailor-made suit for the meeting, arranged his hairstyle appropriately, and used an intensely scented perfume as if he wanted to make the most positive impression on Damon.  
“Mr. Salvatore.” Niklaus gave him a short smile. “Thank you for coming.”  
Saying this, he waited for Damon to take his place to do the same himself.  
“Please tell me what is today's meeting for? What would you like to achieve and how can I help you in this form?”  
As he said this, Mikaelson leaned back a little and also rested one hand on the table, assuming an open, comfortable and confident position.

Damon noticed. Of course he noticed that expensive suit, possibly a tailor-made Swiss watch, and even smelled expensive perfume. None of these things could be overlooked. Especially that Omega was extremely perceptive. So it did not escape her notice that Mikaelson had obviously dressed up for a private meeting with him much more than for a trial in court. Maybe he wanted to show him his superiority? That he has the power here? And that he will win this case?

Only Salvatore didn't care about a man's age, family or social status. He had defeated already wealthy Alphas in expensive suits in court, who were twenty years older than him, not only eight. But he couldn't find any other explanation for the outfit of the man who really stood up well - unlike himself.  
But he had to admit that Nikalus really did suit the suit. He probably emphasized everything he should. He made the man look rich and well-groomed. All this is a plus. Maybe he even looked even more handsome in such styling than without it? Because it was definitely impossible to say that this one was not handsome. Blue, self-confident gaze, curved, thick hair, accentuated features of the figure ... Salvatore couldn't remember the last time he had devoted so much thought to someone's appearance. And yet there was something about all of Niklaus that made his thoughts circulate around him. He just didn't know what.

Damon finally took his place in the chair. He crossed his leg in a comfortable position, his left hand on a slender thigh, and the right hand loosely on the table. He also immediately raised his chin, staring at the blue irises of his interlocutor.  
"I'm here, as you can guess, in the interests of the accused." Damon explained.  
The boy tilted his head slightly to the right, confidently returning Mikaelson's gaze.  
"Miss Anderson would like to know what kind of settlement you would be willing to offer her." He said, and a second later he moistened his lips with his tongue, which lasted maybe a fraction of a second, but Niklaus' eyes caught the movement. “It is my duty, in turn, to present her the possibilities offered by you.”

"We had a series of interviews with the squad and eventually came to a consensus that we could offer..." Niklaus paused to significantly lean closer to the table. “Reduction of the sentence to six years.”  
With that, Mikaelson raised one eyebrow, leaning back in his chair. He still had an upright posture, his head held high, and his expression showed absolutely nothing.  
He spent time on Damon’s reaction, observing him. At one point, Niklaus realized that he definitely wanted to spend the night with the dark-haired man. It wasn't pure excitement, but rather curiosity and a kind of desire, though not dictated by sexual needs.  
Something was happening to him, something that was going to bother him for a long time and hinder clear thinking.

Damon's breathing was shallow, for good reason, of course. He didn't want his nostrils to pick up the smells of all the dishes that circled on the waiters' trays around him or Mikaelson's intense perfumes. With little breaths, he managed to limit it.  
Salvatore at one point finally looked away from the interlocutor, sticking him at some undefined point behind his back. He found the whole meeting somewhat humiliating, even if it was traditionally dictated, and it usually happened in practice. Lawyers often met with the prosecution outside the courtroom on neutral ground, discussing the way the case would end in the best way for the accused.

Salvatore was not very fond of this practice, however. Especially in a case like now, when his client was actually innocent. His lovely chat with Mikaelson was like a kind of cheek. It's a bit as if Anderson doesn't believe that such a young man will actually win her case, will be able to defend her from the judge, and as a result, the sanctions hanging over her will be waived.

Contrary to possible appearances, Damon listened to his interlocutor all the time. He heard Niklaus Mikaelson's elaborate offerings. But he didn't react to her just as the last word left his throat. His face showed nothing at all, his eyelid did not twitch, the vein did not enter his forehead, his breathing did not accelerate, and he did not move even a millimeter. A bit as if he was just bargaining for the fate and life of his client with absolute ruthlessness. Although he preferred to call this approach professional. It was part of the sui generis game.Contrary to possible appearances, Damon listened to his interlocutor all the time. He heard Niklaus Mikaelson's elaborate offerings. But he didn't react to her just as the last word left his throat. His face showed nothing at all, his eyelid did not twitch, the vein did not enter his forehead, his breathing did not accelerate, and he did not move even a millimeter. A bit as if he was just bargaining for the fate and life of his client with absolute ruthlessness. Although he preferred to call this approach professional. It was part of the sui generis game.

When Damon finally decided to react, a smile entered his face first, lighting it slightly and exposing a tiny dimple in one of his cheeks. A second later, a soft, albeit melodious, laugh escaped his throat.  
"Six years… Mhm..." Omega muttered, only now shifting his gaze to Alpha and staring at his confident irises. “Not a very generous offer, don't you think?”  
The man found the prosecutor's offer a mockery, but he was too well-mannered to make a much more ruthless comment on the subject than his earlier display of amusement.

“The criminal basis for a board member is a fine of five million dollars, as well as a prison sentence for a term of three to eight years.” Damon se said because the man had obviously forgotten it. "Four years would be more appropriate then, don't you think?"  
Damon lifted his chin, studying the man intently. Admittedly, he thought the whole meeting was a misunderstanding and demeaning at that, but it didn't change the fact that he was still at work. His task, in turn, was to negotiate the most favorable terms of a settlement for his client. After introducing them, she will only decide whether she accepts the agreement, or whether she relies on the skills of young Beta to get her out of trouble.

In response to the response he got, Niklaus smiled with the corner of his mouth, which indicated his attitude to the proposal made by the dark haired man. It was unsatisfactory, and perhaps in some way he also found it a mockery. However, it was for this purpose that these negotiations took place in order to reach any consensus.  
“Four years of imprisonment is a disproportionate punishment to the committed act. Don’t you think, love?” Niklaus said seriously.  
“We both know that less than six years is rarely awarded, and it hardly ever does. I sincerely doubt that anyone, except your client, would be satisfied with such a sentence.”

After saying these words, he raised one eyebrow and looked defiantly at Salvatore.  
“But I do appreciate the attempt. I'm sure the client will appreciate your... commitment. After all, a request for negotiations can be said... Ultimate.” Niklaus smiled good-natured as he said that.  
He felt sorry for the fact that, unfortunately, they might have trouble taking a joint course of action. Honestly, perhaps a settlement would have allowed him to begin some deeper relationship with Damon in a slightly better atmosphere... As he thought about it, he felt himself hesitating. The question is, would it be able to influence his decisions and change the course of the evening?

A good-natured smile. So it is. Contempt towards your opponent. Salvatore could not expect anything else from the male Alpha from a well-to-do family. Self-confidence instilled from birth along with a sense of superiority. Cliché.  
Now it was Damon who snorted softly under his breath, and his face was immediately touched by a brief smile, that lasted fraction of a second.  
"How many torturers did you think I had to defend, who have as many sons on their conscience, how many fathers, cut up, killed, murdered, butchered, innocent and guilty, sent straight to hell?" Raven asked without changing his expression at all, saying as if he were just drinking a cup of tea with breakfast.  
“With this level of crime, insider dealing becomes... Nothing practically.”

He stared at Alpha unmoved. Although perhaps of the two, he was the more ruthless, since he wanted to take more years from an innocent woman than some got for murdering animals, and sometimes even people.  
“So what do you think will be the penalty commensurate with the crime committed?” Damon raised an eyebrow literally for a split second, then lowered her again. "What punishment does it take to please the ego of others, perhaps if not primarily your own, Mr. Mikaelson?"

Mikaelson listened to Salvatore's speech with a recent attention. He felt like he was in a courtroom, during a defense attorney's most important speech. Ah, what a pity he never felt impressed by those lengthy monologues. So it was this time. Maybe that's why he focused more on the man's voice than on what he was saying. He had to admit that the tone and melody of the sounds articulated by Damon was downright mesmerizing. It crossed his mind that he would love to hear that voice low and reduced to a half-whisper... But it was a rather unrealistic vision, by no means right now or in the near future.

Niklaus stared stubbornly at the dark-haired man, and with each word he uttered, the intensity of Niklaus' gaze grew, making every other person buckle at that moment. You can see that Salvatore was different, bolder, more confident. This impressed Mikaelson more than it irritated him. It became boring to come across weak people who unknowingly succumbed to his attitude without even realizing it. Damon was interesting in his behavior, in his reactions. And that turned Mikaelson even more, making him want to get to know the man better.

Hearing his mocking question, he huffed under his breath and slowly brushed back a strand of his hair that was just about to tickle his temple.  
"Well..." he began, pretending to be utterly consterned, which was in fact easy to interpret as a play of facial expressions and voice, rather than a real reflection. "I think four years sounds reasonable, love."  
He waited for the dark-haired man to react.

The fact that they both possessed the most valuable thing that any human being could have had no meaning whatsoever. After all, they were just debating how many precious years of life would be taken from a young woman after all. And it was as if they were bidding at most for the price of the car.  
The profession of a lawyer could really remove certain emotions ... Indeed interesting. It was all the more disturbing that Niklaus was more concerned with Salvator than with the whole thing. Priorities, everyone had their own.

Damon parted his lips gently, all the while staring defiantly at the man as he was about to deliver the final verdict, apparently. It was the prosecutor who had the final say in the matter of the settlement. So Mikaelson could bully him a lot longer, test his limits, see when he would bend himself ...  
But something made him agree to Damon's suggestion instead, who was somewhat surprised by this turn of events. From someone like this Alpha, he expected more resistance. So where's the catch? Niklaus did not look like he existed. It didn't matter. He wasn't going to let Anderson sign the settlement anyway. Getting it on favorable terms is just a formality.

„Four years then.” Damon confirmed; a verbal, legally binding contract has just been concluded.  
Damon got what he came for. So he got up, previously silently pushing back his chair. He extended his hand towards the accuser, and when the accuser shook it, he spoke again:  
“It's a pleasure dealing with you.” A standard formula, but it could mean a thousand different things in the present situation. “Goodbye, Mr. Mikaelson.”  
After this modest goodbye, Salvatore made his way to the exit without thinking about how he would perceive his Alpha behavior. Salvatore came in, grabbed what he wanted and left. It is as if he was dictating the terms.

Mikaelson followed the silhouette of Damon as he got up from the table to do the same for himself moments later. He then measured him from head to toe on purpose, but with as neutral an expression on his face as possible.  
“I do know.” He said just that, nothing else. “See you soon.”  
He just smiled, not very sincerely or kindly, but he did so to confuse his opponent.

Damon almost winced as Mikaelson looked down at him, still measuring his entire body. It was a strange behavior that could be interpreted in many different ways. Maybe Katherine can help him with this. He had an appointment with her later anyway. They will have time to talk. As of the moment, Damon concluded that Niklaus was arrogant, overconfident, superior to others, and showed no basic culture. In other words, typical Alpha from the higher realms.

“I suggest we go out together.” Niklaus suddenly snapped.  
He thought it would look nicer when they both left the place at the same time. It might look otherwise... Weird for the onlookers. Once they were outside, Mikaelson stopped and turned to Damon.  
“This matter is extremely important to you, isn't it love?” He asked, in a tone serious enough as if it were at least the fate of the universe.

Damon's car was parked nearby. As soon as he left the place, Damon reached into his pants pocket and took the keys to his silver Tesla from it, immediately heading towards her. He wasn't planning on chatting with Mikaelson any more, but Mikaelson obviously had a different idea to end the meeting. It's like he just needs to have the last word.  
Salvatore did not stop until he heard the question from Alpha's lips, turning a little towards her, as a result of which he was standing sideways to him.

“Every case is important to me.” Damon replied, not going to be tricked.  
He didn't know what Mikaelson was up to. But Damon was not afraid of him, and he was not going to show him whether, for himself or for anyone else, he was spending more time preparing for the trial. Unless the question was dictated by his appearance? His eyes didn't seem any more tired than usual. The hairstyle was perfectly arranged. Mikaelson... What are you playing at?  
“Why should I treat this particular one in any different way?” Damon raised an eyebrow, shooting him a challenging look.

Niklaus sighed heavily and reached into his briefcase, then pulled out a metal box with a delicate engraving. There were several cigarettes inside, neatly stacked next to each other, and a silver lighter. It was evident that the equipment is expensive and well-kept, after all, like everything Mikaelson had  
He took out one cigarette, put it between his mouth, and then lit it so that he could inhale the poisonous smoke as quickly as possible. After a while he exhaled, and with it a puff of a characteristic mist.

The Alpha looked at Damon shrewdly and deliberately didn't speak for a moment, just watching him.  
“You can see that this case is keeping you awake at night. I just don't understand why, since this is one of the most insignificant issues in our profession.”  
He said it dispassionately, then took another drag. 

"I think this whole situation must have something to do with it, since one of the best lawyers in town is taking such desperate steps as discussing a settlement."  
He was no longer looking at Salvatore. He was looking out into space a few meters past the man.  
He intentionally mentioned that Salvatire is one of the best in his profession. Such ego tickling could cause the opponent to lose their vigilance, and that was what Niklaus meant.

*You can see that this case keeps you awake at night?* Why such a stupid conclusion? There were a thousand reasons for the insomnia. Also, to find something similar, you first needed to know what Salvatore looked like when working on other cases. Niklaus would have to know if the shadows under his eyes were now bigger or smaller than before. But Damon did not believe he cared about him. So it is impossible for him to do any research on it. There weren't many photos of him in the newspapers either. He usually avoided showing his face. Such an observation was therefore disturbing. Regardless of whether it belonged directly to a man or whether he had commissioned it to someone.

The truth, however, was quite different from what Mikaelson so brazenly had assumed. Yes, Damon spent a lot of time working, pushing basic physiological needs further down the track, putting work or sex ahead of them. However, it wasn't these two things that kept him awake at night, and something else entirely. Or rather someone. Nathaniel. But he had no intention of admitting it. If Mikaelson liked to listen to his own voice, let him speak, let him draw the wrong conclusions, let him consider Salvatore a weak opponent, Damon would gladly take it, proving to him at the end of the day how wrong he was.

Niklaus quietly smoked his cigarette, then stubbed it out in the ashtray that stood by the entrance, as if waiting for Damon to answer him. But Damon didn't reply to the defense attorney. There was no sense in it. Their conversation, in turn, was over for him a long time ago. So why should it be produced? He also didn't wait for the bigger man to smoke his miserable cigarette. He had neither the time nor the inclination to do so. So he simply turned on his heel, no longer honoring him with another glance, and walked towards his car.

“Goodbye, Mr. Mikaelson.” Damon muttered as he left.  
“Good luck and have a good night, love.” He heard behind him, before he closed the car door.  
A second later Damon got in, rightly pulling gracefully out of the parking lot. The boy was able to maneuver the car sensitively, without unnecessary engine noise, squeaking tires or sudden turns. Everything was perfectly balanced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another chapter, when Klaus finally arrives.  
> I never wanted them to have typical, fairytale romance, so it's going to be something different.  
> I hope You like it. Please, let me know what you think in the comments. :)
> 
> Idk why there are always notes from the first chapter, sorry for this. If You know how to fix this, please tell me. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the first chapter, and I hope You like it. Please, let me know what you think in the comments. :)  
> If You'll like it I'm going to write another chapter, so let me know. :)


End file.
